bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Mind Search
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge |number = 12 |last = Back In Sync |next = Re-connection |image = File: MindSearchBetter.jpg}} Mind Search is the 12th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on May 8, 2011. Plot On New Vestroia, Wavern tells Dan and Drago that the mystery to the entity in their nightmares will be solved in the cave. After some deliberation, they enter. Meanwhile, back in Bakugan Interspace, there is a Capture the Flag competition in the Dungeon arena. Marucho tries to convince Paige and Rafe to try to not battle as much in the competition, but they belittle him and leave angrily. Shun likewise believes that the only way to stop the chaos is to battle, and leaves to participate as well. Elsewhere, Sellon is seen contacting Mag Mel and informing him about the Capture the Flag challenge, to which he muses that the Chaos Energy produced will be massive, enough for him to break out of his prison. Before the competition, the members of Team Anubias meet up. Anubias gives Bolcanon to Robin, Krakenoid to Jack and Horridian to Ben, but tells them that he himself will not be participating in the competition. At the beginning of the competition, a brawler enters but is quickly defeated by a large group of other brawlers wielding Chaos Bakugan. However, Shun quickly arrives with Taylean and defeats them. Meanwhile, Rafe and Paige are doing well until Ben appears with Horridian. Rafe and Paige attempt to fight back, only for Jack and Robin to appear. The Brawlers are overpowered by Team Anubis's BakuNano until Marucho jumps in with Trister, who activates an ability that allows them to escape. Meanwhile, Dylan begins to wonder who will win, since many of the participants are even in terms of strength. Shun encounters Soon and Chris, who insult him. The three begin to battle. Down in the sewers, Rafe and Paige complain that they didn't need Marucho's help. He tries to explain to them that pure strength will not always lead to success. The two begin to argue with him, only for them to be ambushed by Jack. While the Brawlers run away, Marucho faints. Trister explains that Marucho tried to plan the safest route with the least battles for 2 days and that tired him out, causing Rafe and Paige to realize the level of dedication and skill that Marucho put into the tournament. Trister and Marucho are then seen emerging into an open field alone, their teammates seemingly having disappeared. Ben and Robin appear in front of them, and Jack from behind, all attacking Trister at once. However, Marucho uses an ability which causes Trister to disappear, making each of Team Anubias's attacks hit another member of the team, defeating all of them simultaneously. Shun meanwhile defeats Soon and Chris. Marucho arrives at the temple which houses the flag on top. Sellon appears, activating Spyron's BakuNano and incapacitating Trister. However, while she is distracted, Rafe and Paige appear, making a beeline for the temple. As Boulderon approaches the flag, Sellon unleashes her Mechtogan, Braxion. Rafe succeeds in stalling for time as Paige gets the flag, giving the win to the Battle Brawlers. Marucho reveals that Shun was an integral part of his plan: He knew Shun would attract many Brawlers, so there would be fewer people to get in his team's way. Going through the sewers would also reduce the amount of brawlers, and it was enough to distract Sellon as the main objective was only to get the flag. Rafe kneels and apologizes for underestimating Marucho. He convinces Paige to do the same, and she grudgingly agrees, the three uniting as a team. Shun watches them, and comments that Marucho's plan was right all along. Back in New Vestroia, Dan, Drago and Wavern see a rainbow light in the cave, which causes them to have a vision of Mag Mel and Razenoid telling them to battle more to give him more energy. They are teleported out of the cave and a mysterious yellow mark appears on Dan's hand and Drago's chest. They find out that the masked entity is called Mag Mel and the Bakugan with him is called Razenoid. Wavern says that the names are familiar, but Dan knows what the light is- Code Eve. Elsewhere, Mag Mel muses that Dan and Drago have taken the first step toward discovering the connection between them. Bakugan Seen * Titanium Dragonoid * Wavern (Spirit Form) * Taylean * Infinity Trister * Wolfurio * Boulderon * Horridian * Bolcanon * Krakenoid * Spyron * Vertexx * Krowll * Cyclone Percival * Flash Ingram * Razenoid * Raptorix * Buz Hornix BakuNano Debut *Orehammer *Daftorix *Spearax BakuNano Seen * Aeroblaze * Lanzato * Shoxrox * Slicerix * Hyper Pulsor * Jamsaber * Orehammer * Daftorix * Spearax Mechtogan Seen *Braxion Trivia * This is the first episode that a form of Code Eve is somewhat seen in Mechtanium Surge in the English dub. Differences between the Japanese and English dub *Chris's insult to Shun in the English dub is originally saying him about their strategy to fend off their opponents, known as "Sellon's Beautiful Formation". *The scene in the Interspace's sewers were changed in order in the English dub, causing some pacing issues in that version. Video de:Reise ins Ich Category:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episodes